


Tom Nook got us fucked up

by JalapenoBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Comfort, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, Gaymer, Happy Ending, M/M, Owada Mondo Swears, Sweet, Taka is a crybaby but he's lucky he deserves all the love n care in the world, They are husbands Your Honor, mondo is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapenoBaby/pseuds/JalapenoBaby
Summary: Taka never had a chance to play video games, Mondo being the best boyfriend ever buys him a Switch and Animal Crossing!Taka then gets heartbroken over a wholesome game, but it's ok Mondo is there to help him with the video game struggles.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Tom Nook got us fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Taka's all time favourite video game (from very little options he had played) is definitely animal crossing and you can convince me otherwise.

Taka grew up in a situation where he hadn't had the chance to play video games, watch TV, go to parties, smoke, drink, etc. As a child he worked himself to the bone even if it killed him. 

Mondo, being the lovely boyfriend he is, decided to get him a very good gift on Christmas. A nintendo switch! He thought about it for a while and if Taka would even use it. The answer is yes. He knows he'll use it because once Mondo was borrowing Chihiro's so that Taka can experience the world of video games and Taka really liked Minecraft and Animal Crossing.

(He would have used his own switch but he was still kind of embarrassed about playing the game himself)

**Animal Crossing** .

He didn't just like it. He fucking  **LOVED** it! Mondo was teaching him and when he loaded up the game you can just see how much brighter the room was when Taka first heard the music. His eyes widened and he looked like he was trying to hide a smile. 

Entering Chihiro's island was a whole new world for Taka, the little character looked just like his programming friend! The hair, the clothes, the vibe! Everything spoke Chihiro! Taka got to play it for a bit, walking around the island was fun and he needed Mondo's help with the controls because he hadn't quite got it. Less than 4 minutes of Mondo explaining it was almost like Taka dumped Mondo for Tom Nook.

Chihiro had some interesting villagers and Taka just wanted to talk to them. He accidentally talked to them too many times. He made the villagers angry and he was scared that he ruined his friend's island and almost cried. 

Now he has his own island. 

Tom Nook really slapped Mondo across the face with a bag of bells, spat on him and stole Taka's attention from him.

See the biker didnt think Animal Crossing would fucking take all of Taka's free-time,,,to be fair he didnt think Taka was going to play the video game that much.

He wasn't a jealous guy, he hadn't once stopped his boyfriend from doing something because he felt jealous, he never got angry at anyone for talking to Taka. Well. Sometimes things change and now he was getting jealous that a video game was taking all of Taka's free-time.

Although he can't be too mad, it was all worth seeing Taka actually enjoy something he would have called "a waste of time" and now he gets to experience something he missed out on growing up! It was definitely worth the smile on the others face and getting to hear him talk so passionately about the dumb game instead of something about studying.

Was so fucking cute.

Until Taka got his heartbroken.

It was a nice Saturday evening and Mondo was making his way back to their shared apartment. He was coming back from getting a repair done on his bike and he couldn't wait to just relax. 

He parked the bike in his normal parking spot and made his way to the apartment. Opening the door gently and closing it kicking his shoes off next to Taka's boots. Then he felt it.

_ Something was wrong. _

**_Oh no._ **

He quickly made his way to the bedroom, the door already being open he peeked through to see a lump under the blankets and little sniffles being muffled by what he can safely assume is a pillow.

"Baby? what's wrong?" Mondo mumbled, he sat next to the lump grabbing one end of the blanket lifting it up to reveal his crying boyfriend. 

His eyes were puffy and red, fat tears rolling down his face and he was biting his lip to keep himself from sobbing put loud.

Mondo then heard the music. 

He saw the light.

Animal Crossing.

Was the perfectionists really crying...because of Animal Crossing?!

"Wait- Are you crying because of Animal Crossing?!" Mondo didn't mean for that to come out as a yell nor an insult.

Taka flinched crying even harder, damn now Mondo felt bad.

"Shit- Sorry...W-what happened?" Mondo lifted the blanket completely off of the other then proceeded to sit on the bed properly. 

Taka sniffled, wiping his own tears away and choked back a sob.

"Drift is- he's" here it comes.

"Drift is moving a-away-y" he sobbed out loud not a single care in the world that he's now wiping his tears and snot face into Mondo's shirt.

Wait.

HE'S CRYING BECAUSE A FUCKING FROG IN A VIDEO GAME IS MOVING AWAY?! He knew he was emotional but THIS? Well it makes sense actually.

The biker glanced at the Switches screen, wait!

**HIS CHARACTER IS STILL TALKING TO DRIFT! HE CAN STOP THIS MADNESS AND CAN MAKE TAKA FEEL BETTER IN LITERALLY 2 MINUTES.**

"Wait- did he just tell you? Is his first time asking to move?" Mondo decided to be a good man and help the one crying away in his arms.

The short haired man just nodded, still sniffling away he didn't even look at the screen. Damn. That's true heartbreak right there.

Mondo leaned over grabbing the console, he pressed the home button and escaped the game without saving. He re-opened it and waited, it felt intense for some reason; like if this didn't work then this would be the last straw for Taka and he'd completely crumble. If this didn't work Taka would just give up. Mondo was just overthinking though. Well Taka would sure be devastated but that's besides the point.

The annoying ass New Horizons theme started up, Taka glanced up at his boyfriend with those shiny red eyes. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" 

"Hang on babe, I need to see if this worked." 

Finally Taka's cute little character came out of his house, making the character run he ran to look for the stupid little red frog that broke Taka's heart today.

And that frog was about to fix everything.

Mondo spotted him, making the character run to him he spoke to the frog.

...

...

HELL FUCKING YEAH!!

"Look, it's all ok now!" Mondo felt proud of himself. He just saved the day. 

Drift was no longer leaving Taka's precious island!

Taka's shaky hand grabbed the switch, he took a few seconds to read before a big smile made its way on his face. The room lit up and everything felt better again!

"M-mondo,,,,MONDO!! HOW- WAIT" Taka quickly sat up, wiping any tears that were in his eyes away he focused on the game again. 

He started to cry again but this time they were tears of joy!

"THANK YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DIDNIT BUT I AM VERY GRATEFUL AND WILL TAKE OVER THE REST OF TODAY'S CHORES FOR YOU!" Taka was yelling with joy, there we go. 

Drift was Taka's favourite villager.

He loved frogs and when he met Drift on one of those nook islands he fell in love and swore to never let him leave. He made a special connection with Drift and Mondo was lowkey jealous of that damn frog. At the end of the day it's all worth seeing Taka finally relax. 

The biker felt bad about getting annoyed earlier, he knew Taka didn't get to play video games growing up so it makes sense why he'd be upset about his first favourite character moving out of his first actual favourite video game. 

Besides! Mondo also has a favourite character on his own island (yes Mondo has his own switch and his own island) his favourite was Curt. He really likes the Cranky villagers.

  
  
  


Taka was humming with joy and started to work on his island again. Mondo smiled watching his boyfriend play the wholesome game, he liked watching the focus in Taka's eyes as he played; it was very cute.

He laughed to himself when he noticed how proper and clean Taka's island looked compared to his own.

Taka's was clean, organized, beautiful (just like him) and overall a 5-star island!

Meanwhile Mondo didn't really give a shit where he put the houses or flowers he just wanted to make sick hang out spots and terraform and visit Taka's island!

He felt the others red eyes on him, his lilac ones meeting the others.

Taka crawled over to him and laid his back on Mondo's torso letting him watch. The bikers arms wrapped around the smaller waist and he adjusted both of their positions to something more comfortable.

Smiling to himself he watched Taka's character (who was wearing a Crazy Diamond Sweater! Made by Taka himself) run around and plant more flowers and place more street lamps in their proper order.

"Thank you Mondo, I'm sorry that i overreacted." The perfectionists hummed, he crossed paths with Drift; going back to talk to the frog he gave him a gift.

"Nah it's ok, I get it." He really did, he knows how much his boyfriend loves this game.

He loves watching him play. It's always interesting and Taka likes to talk about what he's planning on adding to his island all the time. 

"I appreciate it alot dear, thank you again." 

"I love ya too doll...So I don't have to do the dishes tonight I heard~"

"O-only because you got my friend to stay! But tomorrow you're doing them." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What can I say Taka loves the froggies and couldnt stand his favourite character leaving him :'o


End file.
